I can do bad all by myself
by sailor stararies
Summary: Drabbles from the characters from Tyler Perry's I can do bad all by myself
1. April's thoughts

I was still getting used to Sandino and I . It was going to take some time, just like reduction of drinks I would have in my lifetime. I was still working at Indigo. Sandino doesn't mind, he's actually been there on occasion, when he's not to tired, from working as a permanent handyman at the church. He's told Tanya that I am not to have any hard liquor, so I end up drinking sweet tea or coke at the end of the night.

I still have a hard time getting used to being not only married, but loved. I remembered the first time he kissed me. I was utterly confused.

"_You don't love yourself the way I love you."_

"_What?"_

" _I said that I love you." He loves me? Sandino loves me? _

"_What? Like a...? Like a friend, like a buddy? Like a pal or something?" I asked unconvinced. He smiled and laughed softly._

"_No, April, I don't make love to my buddies and my pals. I'm in love with you. I'm ready to love you... ...but you have to be ready to give it back the right way." He said walking towards me._

"_I wanna learn... ...how to love the right way." I answered softly. He smiled and kissed me, I finally let go of all my fears, my problems and replaced them with him._

Living with Sandino is needless to say interesting. He insist on getting up early, which is turning out to be a big thing since I insist on dropping Jennifer and the boys off. Jennifer was extremely happy finding out Sandino was staying here. She had opened up to him more, and so did Byron, who was now a chatterbox. Manny looks up to Sandino ,playing Soccer and now asking him for advice on girls, since he feels I'm not an expert.

We haven't had our honeymoon yet, since we're both working, but Tanya and Ms. Wilma insist on watching the kids in July when Sandino and I go.

On days like this, when I'm up before everyone else, I lie in bed and watch Sandino sleep. He looks so cute. His chest rises and falls, as he's sprawled in the bed, his face content like a baby's; no doubt dreaming of me or something happy. I just sigh and take in his scent: A mix or musk and the body wash he used, the scent faded from last nights heat wave. I trace the outline of his cheek bone, causing him to stir.

"Buenos Dias,mi amor.''

"Buenos Dias.'' I whisper as he pulls me towards him.

"Its too early for you to be up.'' he yawns.

"You sound like me.'' I say chuckling. He smiles before kissing me. I let out a soft moan before we part. Sandino chuckles, running his hands down my back. I blush, before getting the message.


	2. Neices and lovemaking

I was busy fixing one of the chairs in the kitchen, when Jennifer came in.

"Hola,Sandino.'' she answered calmly.

"Hola,Jennifer.'' I answered as she set her backpack down.

"Where are the boys?''

"Outside. Playing.'' she said simply. I nodded as she sat down in on the chairs as I continued to work.

"Can I ask you something?''

"Sure.'' I said as pulled up a chair and say down.

"What do you like about Aunt April?''

"She's funny, she's really loving, and she's a good listener.''

"So what you like about someone varies?''

"I suppose so.'' I said smiling.

"Well how did you tell on April?''

"I told her straight out that I loved her. Why these questions?''

"Well it's just -well-um there's this guy I like. He's going to be at the lock in at the church tonight .'' she said nervously, causing me to smile.

"What's his name?'' I asked teasingly.

"Julius.'' she said blushing.

"So what do you want to know?'' I asked going back to my serious tone.

"How do I tell him I like him?'' Jennifer asked looking own at her feet like a a five year old. I found this rather surprising. She's sharp-tongued and fiery and here she was confused and looking embarrassed. I furrowed my brow, trying to think of an answer for my step niece.

"Just tell him. If he likes you he'll tell you. If he doesn't he's not worth your time.'' I said truthfully.

"Ok.'' Jennifer answered a little crestfallen.

"Besides honesty is always the best way to win someone's affection.'' I said calmly, trying to make her smile.

"Uncle Sandino, um if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to ask um about kissing.''

"Shouldn't you be asking April about this?'' I asked my eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Well I want it from a guys point of view.''

"I see.'' I said not fully buying it,but I continued to listen.

"Alright, what do you want to know?''

"How did it feel kissing Aunt April? People well my friends tell me its suppose to feel like butterflies in your stomach.'' she said causing me to smile.I smiled at her put on this rough exterior, and here she was asking me on the matters of love.

"Yes, something to that effect.'' I said not trying to turn all protective uncle on my only niece. She had taken the incident with Randy pretty well, although I'd come down to the kitchen and find her crying or jumping when I'd hug her protectively. I was unsure if she was ready to venture into the world of men,still she did seem to have her wits about her.

"It feels like your melting. If that makes any sense at all. You feel hot and cold and dizzy all at the same time. That's what it felt like kissing your aunt.'' I said candidly causing her to giggle at my slightly embarrassed state.

"Just promise me you won't do something your not ready for.''

"Uncle Sandino I'm not going to have a kid. I had to raise two. I don't intend to raise another one.'' she said causing me to turn red at the fact thats what i hadn't meant.

"You know what I mean.'' I said seriously.

"I won't.''

"But um how will I know when I'm in love?'' she asked

"That I can't tell you. It varies by person.'' I said. Noticing she wanted more clarification and my answer wasn't going to satisfy her curiousity I continued.

" I knew I loved your aunt when I got to her to break down the walls she had been building. When I got to see a side of her few ever saw. When you get to see a person on a day to day basis and you like what you see, then you'll know if that person is for you. Mija, don't worry about that. Your still young, you'll find it when its time.

If he does like you I want to meet him,just to see whose going to take care of my niece's heart. Comprende?'' I asked.

"Of course.''

Good.'' I said smiling.

"Now, how bout you help me with making dinner?"

"Ok.'' I smiled and kissed her forehead before we started getting dinner ready.

* * *

"How was your day?'' April asked that night as we sat in the empty house.

"Fine. Our niece is having some boy trouble.'' I said causing her to look up.

"And you know this how?'' she asked incredulously a smile gracing her lips.

"She wanted advice from yours truly.'' I said cocking a grin.

"You?Why didn't she come to me?'' April said sounding slightly hurt. I kissed her cheek,while rubbing her shoulders before walking back towards the bed.

"She said she wanted some advice from a man.''

"What did you tell her?'' she asked removing her shoes and shirt.

"To trust her gut and that if the boy likes her he'll let her know.''

"Is that all?'' April asked

"No she asked me how I knew when I loved you.''

"I told her when I was able to get you to trust me and to open up and that I told you straight out.'' I said pulling her onto my lap

"I see.'' she said smiling.

"Well you were always good at fixing things and giving advice.''

"Hey I didn't see you get anything to eat.'' I said remembering one less empty plate in the sink.

"Oh I'm hungry, just not for food.'' April said causing me to grin mischievously as I removed her bra and underwear. I pinned her on the bed attacking her breast, causing her to bite back her lip in resistance,I upped the ante,pinching her nipples, fingering her doing whatever I could to drive her crazy.

"We have to be quiet or the kids'll-''

"That would be a problem if they were here. Tenemos toda la noche '' I said rubbing my jean covered bulge against her naked core. I let out a low growl.

"Where are they?'' she panted.

"At a lock in at the church, with all their other friends.'' I said as she removed my jeans. She pulled me back on top of her gyrating her hips against my boxer covered bulge, causing me to curse in Spanish. She grinned.

"Uncomfortable?''

"Yes. I want you .''I said through gritted teeth.

"Well come and get me.'' she answered giving me a coy smile. I removed my boxers, before penetrating her. She kept moaning, and begging me to continue.

"te deseo cacho?"

" Yes fuck me,Please.'' She begged as I continued to pound her ,her walls tightening around my member. We both were reserved at times,but tonight all I wanted was to love her wildly, especially since we could do it without possibly scarring the kids. April spoke broken spanish and english,since I had begun teaching her,particularly words only used for the bedroom.

"Quiero que vengas!"I whispered in her ear as i continued.

"Cachame mas fuerte"she begged causing me to raise her legs up.I continued to pound her,loudly saying her name over and over,grunting as I felt her orgasm wash over her,April screaming my name, as I came screaming hers.

We collapsed onto the bed, sweat drenched, and tired.

"I love you.''

"Te amo, April.'' I said kissing her passionately.

"Another round?'' she asked.

"Yes, but this time, slow.'' I murmured, thumbing her nipple as she let out a loud moan.


	3. surpises and talks

I sat in the kitchen after dropping the kids off at school. It was eight and one of the three days Sandino had off. He was still asleep. I sat at the kitchen table, staring at the white baby booties. After many sleepless nights I was pregnant. The question was would he?

Sure he was great with kids, but another one? Jennifer was out of high school and while that certainly made me happy, since she had gotten a full ride to the college of her choice I was sort of worried. I ran my hands through my fingers before heading upstairs. I sat on the bed feeling him move and groan. He was just starting to wake up.

"Sandino how would you feel about having kids?'' I said as I felt him nuzzle his head against my waist.

"I'd like that.'' He answered groggily.

"Good because um well I'm pregnant.''

I smiled as I watched his eyes snap open as he bolted up. He stared at the small pair of baby booties I held in my hands.

"Well say something.''

"What do you want me to say?'' I got up and ran to the bathroom, before locking the door.

"April! April open the door.''

"No!''

"I'll bust it down if I have to.''

"Go away.''

"Fine.I'll see you later?'' he said walking out the room.

I fell asleep on the tile floor.

**Sandino's POV**

I walked to the park finding Mark, one of my friends I had when I was living in Columbia.

"Hey Alex.'' Mark said calling me by my middle name. I gave him a sad smile, causing his to drop slightly.

"Que Paso?''

"Mi esposa.''

"What happened?''

" fact she's so healthy she's pregnant.''

"Hey man congratulations.''

"You don't want it do you?''he said noting my stormy expression.

"Come on I know what'll cheer you up. Some ajiaco.Come on there's a Columbian restaurant up the street.''

We sat there eating, in the small booth, before Mark asked again.

"Of course I do. It's just that—I don't know if I'm gonna be a good dad.''

Mark laughed at the statement.

"Not funny Mark.''

"Alex,for the love of—''

"Eh watch it.''

"For petes sake. Ever since we were kids you told me you wanted to find a beautiful girl , get married and have eight kids.'' I chuckled.

"So far you've got all three on the list, so enjoy it.''

"I'm scared.''

"You are the best guy I helped raise yourwifes stepniece and nephews and you've always been great with what other excuses have you got?'' Mark said flashing s reassuring smile.

"I'm right, you know I am.''

"You are.''

"Then what the hell are you doing sitting here for?Go get your woman and make love to here after telling her how happy you are of course.'' I laughed before hugging my friend goodbye.

**April's POV**

"Aunt you ok?'' It was Jennifer. How long had I been asleep?

"I'm fine baby.''

"Are you and Uncle Sandino fighting? Because that would probably be the only reason I'd have as to lock myself in the bathroom.'' Jennifer said trying to hide her worry.

"Baby I'll tell you later. Go do your homework.'' I said quietly after laughing a little. I leaned against the tub before deciding to take a bath.

I let out a happy sigh enjoying the warm water against my skin. I really wanted Sandino washing me, but I assumed he was out clearing his mind. He didn't want a baby and after this he probably didn't want me.

"April?''

I gave him the silent treatment as he entered the bathroom before locking the door.

" to me.''

I stayed silent.

"April, what did you want me to say?'' He asked leaning against the wall.

Was he serious?

"I was expecting a Yay I'm gonna be a dad or something along those lines.'' I snapped

He smiled.

"Gotcha talking.''I laughed a little. I knew I couldn't stay mad at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't excited before. I was just surprised.''

"You sounded like you hated what I had to say.'' I said softly. He got up and hugged me from the side, stroking my wet hair.

"I was shocked mi amor. I'm very happy. To be honest I was scared.'' I looked at him surprised.

"Your great with kids.'''

"I know, but for a couple of hours I couldn't phantom the idea of me being a good dad.''

"Well relax. We'll deal with it together.''

" so how along are you?''

"Two weeks.''

he said kissing me full on the mouth. I moaned relishing every moment. I felt his stubble against my mouth, his tongue fighting with mine as he pushed me back against his chest.

"When did you find out?'' he asked as he peppered my neck with kisses.

" I-I Ohh—''

"I don't want the kids to hear.''

"Too late for that. If you need us we'll be at the church it's movie night.'' Jennifer said from behind the door. I could hear the boys snickering.

"Be careful and come straight home.''

"They will. I'll drop them off.'' said causing me to blush.

"Don't stay up to late you two.'' chided sweetly before we heard the group shuffle out.

"I am not gonna hear the end of that. How did she get in anyway?''

Forget that.'' Sandino said kissing me. He scooped me up before unlocking the door and gingerly placing me on the bed. He stripped,,grinding against my body. I whimpered.

I let out a small scream, as I felt him kiss my earlobe and snake his hand down to my core .

"Mmm I see I've hit your sweet spot, mi amor.'' He said snaking his head down to my chest, before nuzzling his face in my breast licking all the water off my chest.

"M-More, Sandino. More!'' I begged gasping as he grazed his teeth over my nipples. I felt him smile as he began to suckle my breast causing me to scream.

"I want you now. Now!'' I moaned causing him to laugh as he lightly ran his fingers over my body.

"With pleasure.'' He said smiling wolfishly. I felt him enter, causing me to scream happily.

"More! Harder! Faster!'' I begged screaming as he pounded into my body. I felt him smack my behind, thrusting into me faster.

"Oh god! Sandino!Sandino!'' I said over and over, as he bit my shoulder. I dug my nails into his skin causing him to growl.

"TE AMO.'' Sandino cried as he spedup, causing me to orgasm. He quickly followed, emptying into me, causing me to gasp. We collapsed onto the bed covered in sweat.

"I love was amazing.''

"I know and you can do that to me when I'm fat and I can't see myfeet.'' I said my happiness dropping.

"For your information , you'll have a big stomach and that honestly to me is attractive and will turn me on.'' He said kissingmy lips

"Sandino,what was your mothers name? I was thinking of naming the baby after both our mothers if it's a girl .''

" fathers was Alex. It's my middle name.''

"Estrella Rose Cardenaz. Nice ring.''

"Well enough talk lets get some sleep.'' Sandino said yawning. I smiled snuggling my face into his chest, his scent lulling me to sleep.


End file.
